Bien Alto
by Marian
Summary: Un joven, bromista y seguro de sí mismo Sirius se descubre unido a una chica de su curso y residencia. Son amigos y pronto se convierten en algo más, pero se les hace difícil continuar mientras lo mantienen en secreto.
1. Porque una profesora guapísima lo distra...

**Título:** (Bien Alto)

**Autora:** Marian

**Sinopsis:** Bonito SB/OC – Un joven, bromista y seguro de sí mismo Sirius se descubre unido a una chica de su curso y residencia, con quien comparte clases de Pociones que juntos dan a los de tercer curso. Son amigos y pronto se convierten en algo más, pero se les hace difícil continuar mientras lo mantienen en secreto

**Censor:** PG (?)

**Note:** ¡¡Gracias a Lladruc por la traducción!!

**Página personal:** Wouldn't eat candy from us: http://wouldnteat.candyfrom.us 

**Correo electrónico:**  moran_marianne@hotmail.com

**Nota legal:** No son míos, ni así los exijo. Los OCs sí, y el argumento también. Para más información, por favor acude a mi página personal. 

Capítulo 1 – Porque una profesora guapísima lo distrae 

Habían instaurado la rutina como un juego pausado y seguro del cual vivían. En la escuela no había mucho más que hacer que estudiar y relacionarse con los compañeros, y ellos habían hecho de su comunicación la diversión tranquila de las tardes de lluvia, poco más que el sustituto, aunque cada vez de más peso, del resto de su vida. Él iba a llenar los momentos en que sus amigos estaban ocupados, las tardes vacías junto al fuego, las interminables sesiones en la biblioteca. Él, en cambio, era para ella el contrapunto _del resto, la nota discordante dentro de la vida ocupada y bien organizada que se forzaba a llevar, y suponía gran parte de sus risas y bromas, susurradas suavemente con los labios rozando su mejilla, que iluminaban su día. _

Los había unido, en primera instancia, el azar. Se conocían desde siempre, habían hecho un par de trabajos juntos y habían hablado diversas veces sobre temas diferentes, normalmente relacionados con la escuela. La suerte hizo, sin embargo, que sus posiciones se acercaran gradualmente, jugando con ellos y conduciéndolos a caminos que ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginando nunca. Para empezar, fue la casualidad quien la llevó a ella a la clase de los de tercero, a quien McGonagall pidió que diese clases de Pociones, y fue también la casualidad quien le llevó a él, mientras explicaba a un renacuajo los nuevos horarios de entreno. Hasta aquí, nada del otro mundo; se encontraron con los ojos y se sonrieron al reconocerse, él ligeramente sorprendido de verla a cargo de una clase tan numerosa y ella demasiado consciente del papel que, durante unas horas, le tocaba interpretar como para poder dedicarle ninguna atención más allá de aquel saludo. Unos minutos después, mientras ella recibía afectuosamente a sus nuevos alumnos, él cerraba la puerta de las mazmorras tras él, dejándola a cargo de la situación.

Aquello fue su nexo de unión, en un cierto sentido: nada más inocente que una clase semanal de Pociones a veinte jóvenes leones, en la cual él pronto se mostró interesado y que no tardó en ayudarla a preparar, admirado por el trabajo que suponía y por cómo de bien lo compaginaba con sus propias asignaturas. Nada más inocente que una chica de sexto enseñando la física de los fluidos y mezclas mágicas a todo aquél que quisiera asistir a unas clases de repaso que McGonagall había creído imprescindibles, y nada más inocente que un compañero de clase compadeciéndose y decidiendo ayudarla a manejar a los alumnos cuando éstos se volvieron demasiado numerosos y sintiéndose súbitamente seducido por el complejo mundo de la alquimia.

De allí en adelante, todo había sido a causa de la curiosidad. 

De las interminables horas haciéndose compañía mutua en las mazmorras mientras ordenaban los sitios de trabajo y preparaban los ingredientes y llenaban de fórmulas las pizarras, había surgido una amistad cómoda. Después de todo, se pasaban casi todo el tiempo que él tenía libre juntos, sugiriendo ideas para mejorar el método didáctico, y acababan por compartir mucho más que impresiones sobre las clases. Él era, innegablemente, un Marauder, como ella, riéndose, le recordaba a menudo, y su conversación, invariablemente, se desviaba a los temas favoritos del grupo de traviesos de sexto, que venían a ser, a grandes rasgos, bromas, bromas a Snape, bromas a Slytherins, Quidditch y Lily.

Y de la amistad cómoda, con un poco de interés por parte de los dos, habían pasado, como por sorpresa, al romance ilícito: en las mazmorras, después de una clase especialmente productiva, él no había sabido contenerse y, tímido, la había interrumpido a media frase con un beso suave en los labios.

En resumen, había sido el día en que ninguna marmita había explotado ni ningún líquido se había derramado accidentalmente por el suelo. No había sido un día perfecto, por supuesto, y muchas pociones habían salido al revés, pero los dos maestros habían acabado con la sensación de que los niños habían salido de la clase habiendo aprendido algo, y eso les puso contentos, a pesar de los errores cometidos por muchos.

Ella recogía los pocos ingredientes que los chicos habían dejado esparcidos sobre las mesas mientras él revisaba, sentado en la mesa de la profesora, el informe que habían ido haciendo mientras observaban a los otros trabajar.

-Están mejorando, ¿no crees? – preguntó a la chica, con una sonrisa escéptica. 

-No son tan malos – suspiró ella, divertida. – La verdad es que hoy ha sido una clase tranquilita, ¿no?

Él asintió con un ruido afirmativo.

-¡Es bonito cuando no se incendia todo! – observó él, bromeando.

Ella le miró frunciendo las cejas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si te ve sentado en su mesa nos quitarán puntos, Sirius – le recordó, acercándosele con las manos en las caderas.

-La profesora no tiene que venir para nada, Mar – se quejó él, mirándola fijamente. – ¡Además, no la estoy estropeando!

Ella alzó las cejas con una mueca de duda.

-Tú mismo – convino, y se inclinó más cerca de él, para ver el papel que él examinaba. - ¿Nos quedan muchas pociones por hacer?

-Algunas – asintió el chico. – Hay unos cuantos que ya lo podrían dejar, ya sabes. Podríamos decírselo a McGonagall y que les levante el castigo. Como por ejemplo Fowle y Henkins, ¿a que sí?

-Son buenos – coincidió la chica. – Pero no sé, la profesora McGonagall dijo que las tenían que hacer todas, y con buenos resultados. No sé si está bien perdonarlos por ser buenos en Pociones.

-No lo sé – confesó él. – Después de todo, tampoco les quedan tantas. Pero hay algunos que no acabarán nunca, bonita.

-Lo sé – le dijo ella, con un gesto desesperado. – Frank, por ejemplo.

-¡Uy! – se rió él. – ¡Que sepas que siempre se le ha dado muy bien Pociones!

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-Pero si aquí es un desastre – observó, con voz incrédula.

-Aquí – repitió él. - ¡Porque una profesora guapísima le distrae!

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, con un deje de incredulidad. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que le distraigo?

-Te estoy diciendo que finge ser malo para  quedarse más tiempo – explicó él. – Pero si sólo hace falta ver como te mira: ¡ni parpadea!

Ella miró al suelo, seria.

-¿Quieres decir? ¿Uno de tercer año, ya? ¿Y de mí...?

El chico asintió con aire serio.

-Yo diría que sí. Y no es el único. Les estás descubriendo un mundo nuevo, Mar. 

-¿El mundo de las chicas mayores? – bromeó ella.

-El mundo de las chicas preciosas – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

-Marauder pelota – cantó ella, volviéndose a alejar de él para ir a arreglar el armario del fondo del aula. - ¿Qué quieres conseguir?

Él sacudió la cabeza, con una mueca ofendida, a pesar de que ella, de espaldas, no le veía.

-No me lo puedo creer – se quejó. – Te digo lo que siento, directamente del corazón, ¡con lo mucho que me ha costado!, y me llamas pelota. Yo soy sensible, ¿sabes?, y si te digo que eres preciosa no es por otro motivo que porque lo eres, y a mí me cuesta decírtelo, porque me da vergüenza, ¿qué pensarás?, ¡¡y tú te ríes!!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con resignación y se agachó delante del armario, sin girarse siquiera. 

-Soy una insensible, Sirius – admitió. – Tanto que te ha costado decírmelo; ¡tan rojo e inseguro que estabas!

Él se levantó de un salto de la mesa y caminó tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta donde estaba ella.

-Finjo muy bien – explicó a la chica al llegar a su lado. – ¡Son años y años de práctica! 

-¿Para que no os pille McGonagall haciendo cosas malas? – lo picó ella, medio riéndose, a la vez que se giraba para mirarlo.

-Para disimular cuando Jamie mete la pata delante de Lily – corrigió el chico. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No – aseguró ella. – Esto ya casi está, sólo comprobaba que no hiciese falta nada para la próxima clase. 

-¿Y qué? ¿Tenemos que pasar por el invernadero?

-No necesariamente – dijo ella, incorporándose. – Todavía nos queda suficiente de todo para un par de semanas. Si acaso, ya avisaremos Madame Sprout el jueves, ¿eh?

-Me parece perfecto – dijo él, con una sonrisa seductora, mientras le cogía la mano teatralmente. – Y ahora, señorita Moran, ¿hacia la biblioteca?

Ella asintió, con un suspiro.

-Tengo que acabar los deberes de Transfiguración Avanzada – comentó. - ¿Tú ya los has hecho?

Él asintió ligeramente.

-James los estaba haciendo antes del entreno, y me he puesto yo también. Son fáciles, no tardarás mucho en hacerlos. No te preocupes.

-Mejor – suspiró ella. – ¡Tengo ganas de encerrarme en la habitación, taparme con la manta y no volver a ver a ningún renacuajo de tercero hasta mañana!

Él se rió suavemente, se acercó a ella con un movimiento suave y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿Cansan, verdad? – le dijo, en un susurro suave. – Es bonito enseñarles, pero se hacen pesados.

Ella asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. 

-Estoy un poco cansada – admitió. – Tengo ganas de un poco de paz, la verdad. 

-Vamos a la residencia, anda – sugirió él. – Hacemos rápidamente los deberes de Transfiguración, y a la camita, bien tapadita y calentita, y yo me encargo de que nadie te moleste.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. 

-Estoy bien – le aseguró. – No es nada, se me pasará. Además, creía que tú ya habías terminado los deberes.

-Pero te ayudo a hacerlos – asintió él. - ¿Vamos?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y asintió.

-¿No nos dejamos nada?

El chico miró a su alrededor, asegurándose.

-Diría que no – dijo, finalmente.

-Tenemos que recoger la mesa de la profesora – apuntó ella.

-Yo lo hago – se ofreció. – Tú, siéntate y goza de la paz que hay ahora.

Ella alzó los hombros y le obedeció.

 -No te olvides la capa – le recordó, mientras él hacía una pila con los papeles que habían dejado encima de la mesa. 

-No – respondió, cogiéndola y dándosela a la chica. - ¿Tú no la has traído?

-No, la tengo en la residencia.

-Te quitarán puntos – la picó, con una mueca repelente.

-Tengo permiso – le respondió ella, copiándole la entonación.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡¿Y si no se acuerdan?! ¡Te quitarán puntos, te quitarán puntos!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un gesto resignado. 

-¿De los otros Marauders también se te pegan cosas?

Él le dirigió una mirada cariñosa.

-Algunas – asintió. – De Remus se me pegan las groserías, por ejemplo. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, de Jamie es de quien más se me pega, a lo mejor porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos o porque, sencillamente, es único. 

-A mí también me ha pegado cosas – coincidió ella. –Supongo que es inevitable.

-Ya estoy – anunció él. - ¿Vamos, preciosa?

-Ponte la capa – le dijo Mar, levantándose y pasándole la prenda de ropa.

-No hace falta – le respondió, cogiéndola y poniéndosela sobre el brazo. – Yo también tengo permiso, ¿no?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que el chico, de repente, sintiese calor.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme – le dijo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Sé que es bastante aburrido y ni siquiera es tu trabajo, y te lo agradezco mucho, guapo. 

-Es un placer – respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza con cara feliz, mientras observaba atentamente cada detalle de la chica. – No es nada aburrido, y entre los dos se hace mucho más leve, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió nuevamente y se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un golpecito cariñoso en la barbilla con la frente.

-Muchas gracias – repitió, muy bajito.

-De nada – respondió él, con la misma voz. – ¡Que sepas que has hecho que me gusten mucho las pociones, y antes estaban muy abajo en mi lista de asignaturas favoritas!

-Me alegro – susurró ella y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo. – Que sepas que tú has hecho que soporte mejor a los renacuajos.

Él sacudió la cabeza, todavía mirándola a los ojos, y se inclinó, controlándose a duras penas, hacia ella.

-Eres una maestra genial – aseguró él.

-Pero tú tienes más paciencia que yo. A veces, no veo que…

El chico la interrumpió con un dedo en el labio, que ella recibió con una mirada sorpresa.

-Eres tan bonita – repitió él, en un susurro. – No es ser pelota, te lo juro…

Ella le miró a los ojos un instante, completamente seria, y después miró un segundo los labios de él, a pocos centímetros de su nariz. Él captó la mirada y la observó, inseguro, hasta que vio que ella cerraba los ojos y avanzaba un poco la barbilla, inclinando la cabeza para recibirlo. No necesitó más ánimos para decidirse a besarla, y pronto se encontraron compartiendo un tímido e inseguro primer beso, abrazados en las mazmorras, con una mareante sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Cuando se separaron, la chica miró al suelo con una sonrisa vergonzosa, mientras él respiraba aceleradamente, todavía sin creerse lo que había hecho. Por un momento, viéndola encogida, le pasó una disculpa por la cabeza que borrase los últimos instantes y que los dejase en el punto donde estaban justo antes, deseando quizá aquello que había pasado, pero manteniendo incólume su amistad. No pudo, sin embargo, hacerse a la idea de pedirle perdón y perder todo aquello, así que decidió rápidamente una segunda opción: estiró un brazo para pasárselo alrededor de los hombros y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Ella le miró un instante a los ojos y desvió rápidamente la vista, a la vez que asentía.

-¿Vamos a la residencia? – sugirió con un hilo de voz.

Él alzó un hombro y asintió, poco convencido.

-¡Como tú quieras! ¿No te hace falta pasar por la biblioteca?

-No lo sé – murmuró ella, todavía incómoda. - ¿Hace falta consultar algo?

-No – dudó él. – Para hacer los deberes,  al menos, no. Pero si quieres ampliar…

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por él que se apresuraba a predecir sus movimientos para no tener que dejarla marcharse.

-Mar - dijo suavemente cuando ya estaban al lado de la puerta. – No te sientas mal. Ha sido lo más bonito que he hecho jamás.  

-No lo había hecho nunca – le respondió ella, con un susurro casi inaudible.

-Yo tampoco, y eso lo hace todavía más increíble, ¿no crees?

-Increíble – repitió ella, pensando en voz baja.

-Ha sido increíble – confirmó él. - ¿No te lo ha parecido?

Ella dudó, frunciendo las cejas.

-Ha sido… bonito – admitió finalmente.

Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Es que hasta con eso eres genial! – bromeó, mientras bajaba las manos a las costillas de ella y le hacía cosquillas. Ella rió y se retorció, quejándose entre risas. – ¡No me digas que lo sientes! – le pidió él cuando ella se hubo calmado. – ¡Ha sido _bonito, Mar, y quiero que continuemos siendo tan amigos, sin que nos sintamos mal!¡Va…!_

Ella le miró, con una sonrisa divertida en los ojos, a pesar de que su expresión aún era de duda.

-Ha sido muy bonito – le aseguró, apoyándose hacia atrás para acercarse más a él. – Me siento un poco rara, pero ya se me pasa, no te preocupes.

Él asintió y la besó en la cabeza, con un ruidito alegre.

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo, con un deje de inseguridad. – Hacía bastante que pensaba en eso.

-¿En general o…?

-Contigo – la cortó. - ¡Y me moría de ganas!

-Yo también pensaba en eso – aceptó ella, sonriéndole con una mueca. – Me haces sentir muy bien, ¿sabes?

-Tú a mí también – le aseguró él. – Va, ¿vamos a hacer los deberes y me dejas que te mime un poco, para que se te pase el cansancio?

Ella accedió, abriendo la puerta de las mazmorras y estirándole, cogido de la mano, hasta la residencia.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? – le preguntó ella a medio camino.

-Hasta que los chicos no salgan de Futurología, no – suspiró él. – Y después tienen que hacer los deberes, y todo, ¡o sea que hoy no habrá mucho barullo en la sala común!

Ella asintió, picándole suavemente en el hombro con fingida compasión.

-La escuela es injusta – añadió. - ¡Mira que ponernos tanto trabajo! ¡No os dejan hacer el vago!

Él la miró con una mueca ofendida.

-No hacemos el vago – se quejó. – ¡Pero si todo lo hacemos para que los otros Gryffindors tengan unas vidas más divertidas!

-Mi vida sí la haces más divertida – le confesó ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Él se hinchó exageradamente, sacando pecho orgullosamente para hacerla reír.

-Me gusta escucharlo – dijo, en un susurro, mientras atravesaban el agujero del cuadro.

La sala común les recibió en silencio, prácticamente desierta, pues hacía muy buen tiempo y la mayoría de alumnos estaba en el campo de Quidditch, mirando el entrenamiento, y ellos caminaron sin pensar hacia la zona acostumbrada de los de sexto y ocuparon una mesa cerca de la ventana. 

-Tengo que ir arriba a buscar las cosas – explicó ella tan pronto como dejaron las bolsas en el suelo.

-Subo contigo y lo dejo todo – sugirió él, con una sonrisa furtiva que ella no vio y que escapó a sus labios y que respondía a un plan minúsculo que se había formado en su cabeza tan pronto como había pensado en subir. 

Subieron las escaleras, ella delante y él siguiéndola de cerca, hasta llegar al tercer piso de la torre, que estaba ocupado por sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Qué tienes que coger? – preguntó él tan pronto como llegaron al rellano.

-Los libros de Transfiguración y un pergamino – explicó ella, girándose para hablarle.

Él, que precisamente estaba esperando a que ella se parase, la miró con una sonrisa radiante antes de acercarse a ella y acariciarle la mejilla. 

-Ahora no dejo de pensar en esto – le confesó en un susurro, mirándole los labios como explicación y acercándola a él con la mano abierta sobre su mentón. 

Ella le miró, con las cejas alzadas, y se mojó los labios inconscientemente, gesto que él observó con detalle, justo antes de inclinarse, esta vez sin esperar permiso, para volverla a besar.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

-Eres un caso – le dijo, medio riéndose.

Él alzó los hombros y la dejó con una mueca de pena.

-Porque te beso – dijo, con voz de queja infantil, se medio giró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. 

Ella asintió, con cara de no entenderse a sí misma, y se acercó a él. 

-Mira que eres mono – le dijo, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

La chica se puso de puntillas y besó, con los labios cerrados, los labios de él.

-Voy a buscar los libros – le dijo antes de separarse definitivamente de él e ir a su habitación.

-Hasta ahora, bonita – susurró él mientras ella desaparecía, a la vez que una sonrisa feliz iluminaba su cara.

Unos instantes después, ella salía de su habitación con un par de gruesos libros debajo de los brazos y se encontraba con él, que la esperaba sentado en las escaleras que subían al dormitorio de los de séptimo.

-¿Ya estás?

-Sí – respondió la chica, alzando y bajando las cejas expresivamente. - ¿Vamos?

Él asintió y se levantó del escalón. Con un gesto teatralmente caballeroso, le ofreció ayuda para llevar los libros, a la que no le permitió negarse, y bajaron las escaleras hablando de los deberes que tenían.    


	2. Hierven

Hierven 

El ensayo de Transfiguración Avanzada acabó por estar hecho, después de veinte minutos trabajando en él, ante la mirada atenta, aunque no al ensayo si no más bien a quién lo escribía, de Sirius, y con la ayuda de los consejos, graciosos aunque nada prácticos, de éste. Realmente, ella probablemente hubiese tardado mucho menos sola, sin distracciones y con mucha más concentración, pero el chico añadía una parte divertida y agradable a los deberes que, en el fondo, era más valiosa para la chica, acostumbrada a hacerlos de manera monótona y aburrida, que el tiempo que estuviese perdiendo. 

Con los deberes terminados, sin embargo, ella no tuvo ninguna excusa para negarse a la segunda parte del horario informal que él había establecido en las mazmorras: mimarla en su cama, tapadita y calentita, según había dicho. Además, él estaba muy lejos de olvidarse, así que se lo recordó y hasta insistió un par de veces antes de estirarla arriba para meterla en la cama.

La idea, dijo enseguida a la chica, con una expresión traviesa, era que todo fuese casto. Él la metería en la camita porque ella le había dicho que estaba cansada y que no quería ver más renacuajos, y le cantaría canciones, si ella quería, y le explicaría cosas para distraerla, pero nada más que eso: era demasiado joven y no estaba preparado para llegar tan adelante. Ella, por el tono con el que se lo había dicho, no pudo evitar reírse y se quejó de lo muy exagerado que era, imitando situaciones, pero también acabó por decirle que no le hacía falta preocuparse, que ella nunca abusaría de él, que lo respetaría y que esperaría hasta que él estuviese preparado.

El dormitorio de ella estaba completamente vacío, pues todas estaban o en el entreno o en las optativas, y esa fue, quizá, la única razón que hizo que ella le dejase entrar. De hecho, ya no estaba nada cansada, le había explicado, y él había conseguido que desconectase lo suficiente como para no necesitar ir arriba. Como que, a pesar de todo, el chico insistía, ella accedió a ir pero con la condición de no meterse en la cama, pues ya no tenía sueño.

- Pero nos tapamos con la manta – concluyó él, mientras la estiraba literalmente por las escaleras. 

- ¿Qué fantasía se te ha metido en la cabeza con la manta? – le inquirió ella, desconfiada, mientras subían.

-Ninguna – aseguró él, girando la cabeza para mirarla de reojo. – No pienso hacer nada sucio, Mar, ¡sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí!

Ella asintió con una mueca.

- Es que encuentro que tienes mucho interés en subir a mi habitación – se explicó.

- No es eso. Antes has dicho que estabas cansada, y quiero que descanses. Sólo es eso, te lo juro. Y, como no tengo nada más que hacer, vengo a hacerte compañía mientras descansas, y así te lo hago más divertido. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella hizo un ruidito afirmativo y siguió al chico, que ya había llegado a su piso y abría la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. 

- ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez? – le preguntó ella cuando le vio parado en la entrada, mirando las camas a su alrededor.

- Un par de veces – le dijo el chico. – Siempre me sorprende ver tantas camas, por eso. La nuestra es simétrica a esta y, como sólo somos cuatro, nos sobra espacio por todas partes. En cambio, aquí parece que estéis muy estrechas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Se está bien – aseguró. – Supongo que es acostumbrarte. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- ¿Ésta es tu cama? – preguntó él, señalando la segunda cama más alejada de la puerta.

Ella asintió y se acercó hasta sentarse en ella.

- Y ésta es la de Lily – explicó, mirando la adyacente.

- Ya – rió él. - ¡Qué me vas a decir!

Ella sonrió y picó encima de la cama con la mano para indicarle que se sentase a su lado.

- ¿Te apetece jugar a algo? – le preguntó cuando él se hubo sentado.

- No lo sé – dijo el chico. - ¿Qué me sugieres?

Ella suspiró, mirando a su alrededor.

- No tenemos muchos juegos, aquí – observó la chica. – Ajedrez, si quieres, o cartas.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Hablemos y ya está – sugirió. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a sentarnos en el suelo?

Ella alzó los hombros con indiferencia pero fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama, seguida de cerca por él.

- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Mar, si quieres vamos abajo –dijo, serio. – He insistido a subir porque dentro de nada aparecerán los renacuajos, y últimamente no te dejan tranquila, pero no quiero que pienses que tengo algún interés escondido, ni nada de eso. De verdad, bonita, sólo quería que te dejaran en paz.

- Gracias – respondió ella, tranquilizándole. – Son un poco pesados, ¡y como son tantos! Te lo agradezco mucho, guapo. Va, ¿qué me cuentas?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Nada que no sepas ya – le aseguró. – He dado clase de Pociones a unos renacuajos, he mirado como hacías los deberes, te he dado un beso...

- Dos – le cortó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _Unos cuantos – añadió él, mirándola con expresión traviesa._

- Te gusta – rió ella, picándole juguetona en la rodilla.

- Ni te lo imaginas – asintió el chico, con una mueca seductora.- ¿Te sorprende?

- Para nada – admitió ella. – A mí también me ha gustado mucho.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te puedo dar más? – le preguntó, exageradamente ilusionado.

- Cuando quieras – aseguró ella, riéndose. – Pero que sepas que me ha sorprendido mucho que lo hicieras.

Él asintió, pensativo, y guardó silencio unos instantes.

- ¿No te lo esperabas, de mí? – dijo, serio.

- No. Pero me ha gustado; no es que me haya molestado. Es sólo que era lo último que me hubiese esperado que hicieses.

Él asintió otra vez y suspiró.

- Supongo que no dejaré nunca de sorprender a la gente – dijo, en un susurro, pensando en voz alta.

- Eso no es malo – aseguró ella. – Si me lo hubiese esperado, el estómago no me hubiese dado un vuelco, y ha sido muy bonito, cuando lo ha hecho.

Él la miró a los ojos unos instantes, buscando una implicación indirecta en sus palabras, pero se rindió rápidamente y se limitó a sonreírle cariñosamente.

- ¿A ti también te lo ha dado, entonces?

- A ti también – acabó ella. – Es una sensación muy bonita, ¿sabes?

Él asintió con expresión convencida.

- Y cuando los labios hierven, con sólo imaginártelo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó ella. 

- Cuando te mueres de ganas de hacerlo – explicó el chico – y no dejas de pensar en eso, y estás muy cerca de hacerlo, y con sólo imaginarte el contacto los labios te hacen cosquillas, y aún puedes dejar menos de pensarlo...

- Como ahora – le cortó ella, mirando el suelo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Como ahora – repitió él. - ¿Te había pasado nunca?

Ella asintió levemente. 

- Pero no me había fijado mucho. Era una sensación rara. Pero bonita.

Él asintió levemente y la miró, girándose del todo hacia ella.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo? – le preguntó, muy bajito, observando muy atentamente su reacción. 

Como respuesta, la chica se giró también y le acarició el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás, a la vez que los dos se inclinaban hacia el otro. 

- Mar – dijo él, cuando los labios estuvieron rozándose, - mándame a hacer puñetas cuando quieras, ¿eh? Quiero decir que no tienes que sufrir, si alguna vez quieres que no haga algo, o estás cansada o si no te apetece, dímelo sin ningún problema, ¿me oyes?

Ella asintió, estirándolo más cerca de ella. 

- Tú igual – le pidió, justo antes de tentarlo con besos pequeños, con los labios cerrados, sobre los suyos. 

- No te preocupes – acertó a responder antes de cerrar los ojos, concentrado sólo en la boca de ella, que le besaba con una paciencia que le volvía loco. 

Pronto se encontró respondiéndole los besitos, llenándole la piel de besos suaves que acercaba cada vez más a los labios de ella, hasta que por fin coincidieron y se lanzó ávidamente a gozar del momento, poniéndole más pasión de la que se había atrevido en los dos tímidos besos anteriores. 

Cuando la dejó, finalmente, respiraba agitadamente y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, de la emoción que le inundaba, y se escondió en la chica, la abrazó fuerte y hundió la cara en su pelo. 

- Estás bien, ¿verdad? – la oyó murmurar, a la vez que sentía que ella también le estrechaba en un abrazo. 

- Y tanto – suspiró e inspiró lentamente, aprendiéndose el olor del champú de la chica, un olor que había captado muchas veces antes, aunque no tan de cerca, y que sólo ahora podía apreciar tanto como siempre había querido. - ¿Y tú?

- Perfectamente – aseguró ella, en tono alegre.

Sirius la soltó lentamente y se inclinó hacia atrás pare verle los ojos. 

- Será mejor que hagamos algo – propuso, con una sonrisa resignada. – Si entrasen tus compañeras y nos encontraran haciendo esto, pensarían que me aprovecho de ti.

- O yo de ti – puntualizó ella.

- ¡Pero tu eres una chica responsable! – objetó. – De ti nadie nunca piensa cosas malas, ¡en cambio yo siempre soy el culpable de todo!

Ella asintió con pose orgullosa.

- Créate una fama – recitó. – Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué hacéis los Marauders cuando os aburrís?

Él no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta, y ella rápidamente se sumó.

- Los Marauders nunca se aburren – se respondió a ella misma.

- Nadie se puede aburrir en una habitación donde esté James Potter – explicó. – Pero es que no tenemos tiempo para aburrirnos. ¡Siempre tenemos tanto trabajo!

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo últimamente? – preguntó ella, curiosa. 

- Estar locos por Lily – dijo él, a media voz. – De hecho, no, pero él lo está y todos le ayudamos a preparar estrategias para hacerla feliz.

- Qué bonito – murmuró la chica, con una sonrisa dulce.

- Lo es – admitió él. – A parte de Lily, estamos preparando un par de bromas, pero nada del otro mundo. Cuando estamos en la habitación, normalmente nos pasamos el día hablando mientras alguien hace los deberes, o ordena sus cosas. ¡Eso último no pasa suficientemente, por desgracia!

- Nunca la he visto – comentó ella. - ¿Está muy mal?

- Un poco. Ya sabes que Remus es un poco desastre con las cosas, y no es que sea él solito, pero tenemos bastante lío, con la ropa de los cuatro, y todo. ¡No es que no puedas encontrar las camas!, pero ¡hay un buen desorden!

- Aquí somos bastante ordenadas, todas – dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor. – Ya lo ves, tenemos muchas cosas, pero nos respetamos el espacio. Claro que nosotras no nos tenemos todas tanta confianza como vosotros. Hemos hecho más bien grupos, ¿sabes?

- Sois más, es normal. Nosotros sólo somos cuatro, y bien avenidos, especialmente en el tema espacio: ¡las cosas de Remus siempre están en mi cama!

- ¿Y nunca te da rabia?

Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

- Mis cosas también acaban en la suya – apuntó. – Y me puede poner negro, a veces, pero tampoco es demasiado grave.

Un ruido de las escaleras les interrumpió e hizo que los dos se giraran para mirar la puerta, que no tardó en abrirse para dejar paso a Florence, una de las compañeras de habitación de la chica. 

- ¡Oh! – dijo, sorprendida, al verles. – Buenas tardes. ¡No sabía que hubiese alguien!

- Mar está huyendo de los renacuajos – explicó Sirius, con expresión de sabiduría.

- Estoy cansada – explicó ésta, picándole juguetonamente en el hombro como regaño. - Y Sirius se aburre y ha venido a hacerme compañía.

La segunda chica asintió y fue a coger los libros que había encima de la mesita. 

- ¿Ya habéis hecho los deberes? – les preguntó mientras estaba de espaldas a ellos, rebuscando unos pergaminos. 

Los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo hicieron un ruido afirmativo y observaron a la chica moverse por la habitación. 

- ¿Has ido a ver el entreno? – preguntó finalmente Mar.

- No, un rato, pero después he ido a preparar los deberes de Cuidado. ¿Y a vosotros? ¿Cómo os ha ido la clase?

- Muy bien – aseguró la chica. – Mejor que de costumbre, pero cansa mucho.

- No me extraña – respondió la otra. – Entonces, si alguno de tercero me pregunta dónde estás, le digo que no te he visto, ¿no?

- Y a mí tampoco – rogó Sirius, con una expresión exageradamente suplicante.

- No te preocupes – murmuró la chica, mirándole con una sonrisa tímida. – Me voy a... hacer los deberes, ¿eh? Que descanséis, profesores.

Los dos asintieron y permanecieron silenciosos hasta que la chica se fue y sus pasos se perdieron por las escaleras.

- ¿Les debe quedar mucho, a los chicos? – preguntó Mar, mirándose el reloj.

- Una media hora, entre que se duchan y todo – aventuró él. – Y si después Lily y él quieren ir a pasear, o lo que sea, despídete. 

- Ya – suspiró ella. – No piensan mucho en nosotros, ¿eh?

El chico alzó las cejas con resignación.

- Ellos son felices – apuntó. – A mí ya me va bien.

- Igualmente – continuó ella – no lo decía sólo por James. Dentro de media hora llegarán los de Quidditch, hasta antes, los que hayan ido a ver el entreno, y a en punto salen los de Adivinación Avanzada.

- La paz no dura mucho, ¿eh? – concluyó él.

- Pues no, no mucho. 

- ¿Todavía estás cansada?

- Ya te he dicho antes que he desconectado y que ya no estaba tan harta de renacuajos. Pero se agradece el silencio, de vez en cuando.

Él asintió y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

- Esta noche tenemos Astronomía – le recordó. – Quizá será mejor que te metas en la cama ni que sea hasta la hora de cenar, y yo te despierto cuando haga falta.

- No tengo sueño – le respondió – y, además, mañana no tenemos clase hasta las once; podemos dormir más. Estaré bien.

- Entonces – dijo él, cerrando los ojos con cara de evidencia – ¡te toca aguantarme todavía más! ¡Yo te he dado una oportunidad, te he dado excusas perfectas para echarme, lo he hecho! Si tu no quieres utilizarlas, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo? No me voy a ir, ¡¿no?!

- Depende – rió ella. - ¿Lo harás?

- Va en contra del código de los Marauders – aseguró él con convencimiento. 

- ¿En el apartado habitación de Lily o en el de lucha contra el aburrimiento?

Él la miró, pensativo pero con los ojos brillantes de risa. 

- ¿Sabes que había olvidado por completo el apartado habitación de Lily? – preguntó finalmente. - ¡Qué me está pasando!

- Mira que si es que a ti no te gusta Lily... – sugirió ella, con un tono asustado.

- Imposible – dijo él, mirándola sorprendido. – Eso no puede ser, ¿no? Como Marauder, me tiene que gustar, ¡¿no?!

- Pienso que tenéis que redefinir vuestras identidades respecto al grupo, Siriecito – aconsejó ella. 

- Siriecito – repitió él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

- James te llama así – dudó la chica.

- Sí, pero nadie más me había llamado nunca así.

Ella le miró un instante antes de mirar al suelo, pensativa.

- Pero no te molesta – dijo, finalmente.

- En absoluto – aseguró él. – Es bonito, y me gusta que me llames así. 

- Pues Siriecito – repitió ella. – Pero no siempre, ¿eh? Sólo cuando me salga.

- Como Jamie – observó él. – ¿Qué, tienes ganas de hacer Astronomía, hoy?

Ella le miró con incomprensión.

- Como siempre... – dijo, alzando los hombros con indiferencia. 

- Hoy empezamos el proyecto de final de curso – explicó él. - ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¡Ay! – exclamó ella, asintiendo. – Es cierto, ya no pensaba en el proyecto. ¡Era hoy! Pues sí, sí, tiene buena pinta, ¿no crees?

- Sí, y está bien que no sea nada guiado. ¿Con quién lo haces?

La chica sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

- Pues todavía no lo sé – le dijo. – Lily va con James, o sea que tendré que buscarme pareja. Tú vas con Remus, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, con una mueca de pena. 

- Me sabe mal – murmuró. – Yo era la pareja de Jamie, tendríamos que ir juntos tú y yo. Y Peter está libre, pero claro, igual no quieres ir con él.

Ella alzó los hombros con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Con quien vaya ya me estará bien – le aseguró. – Si Peter está libre, pues Peter. ¿Cómo es que Remus no va con él?

- Se compadecieron de mí – dijo él, con los ojos en blanco. – Como Jamie me dejaba por Lily, les supo mal. ¡Que es bonito, que se preocupen tanto por mí, pero ahora me sabe mal por Peter, que se ha quedado solito...!

- Ya te entiendo. A Lily, ¡ves!, le falta esta preocupación por mí.

- La tienes tú por ella – observó el chico.

- ¡Y yo me quedo siempre solita! No me quejo, sólo lo digo. Está muy bien que haya ido con Jamie, y me alegro de que él se atreviese a pedírselo. ¡Se nos está haciendo mayor!

- ¡Ni te lo imaginas! – bromeó Sirius. - ¡Las cosas que se atreve a hacer últimamente a Lily! ¡Cualquier día nos lo encontramos diciéndole lo que piensa y todo!

La chica rió suavemente y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, negando lentamente mientras la apoyaba en el colchón.

- ¿Qué hacen, ahora, Remus y Peter? ¿Todavía están con las cartas?

El chico la miró sorprendido un segundo antes de entender a qué se refería.

- Sí, todavía – respondió. – Pero me parece que la semana que viene ya vuelven a la bola de cristal, porque el otro día la vi que Remus la había estado buscando.

- Me gusta más el tarot – comentó la chica.

- A mí también - coincidió él. – Se inventan cosas más divertidas cuando echan las cartas, y se montan unas películas con las figuras del tarot que da gusto verlos.

- En cambio, cuando miran la bola sólo hacen bromas de niebla y de no tenerlo nada claro, y no es tan divertido.   

- Mira que coger Adivinación Avanzada – se quejó el chico. - ¿No tuvieron suficiente con tres años?

- Se les da bien – les disculpó Mar. – Ya conocen a Trelawney, y saben qué decirle para que les ponga buena nota.

- ¡Pero no aprovechan como dios manda el tiempo sagrado que tenemos en esta escuela! – exclamó él, exageradamente discursivo, lo que la hizo reír.

- Lo aprovechan en otras materias – puntualizó ella.- Y, si a ellos les gusta...

Él la interrumpió con una mirada cínica.

- De eso me quejo, precisamente – susurró, a la vez que cogía, como distraído, la mano de la chica y le acariciaba suavemente las puntas de los dedos. – Ellos no respetan mucho a Trelawney, Mar, no nos engañemos, y no puedo decir que les guste mucho más la Adivinación en sí. En conjunto, me parece falto de sentido. 

- A ti tampoco te gustaban mucho las pociones, y haces Pociones Avanzadas.

- No es que no me gustasen – corrigió él. – Respeto mucho Pociones, y lo encuentro muy útil, y ya ves, ahora me encantan. Antes me gustaban, ¡lo que pasa que dar una asignatura con los de Slytherin, y en concreto con Snape en la mesa de al lado, no da muchas ganas de deleitarse! 

- Además, siempre se te ha dado mejor Transfiguración.

- Sí – suspiró él, recorriendo ahora las palmas de ella con caricias tenues, haciendo caminitos invisibles. – ¡Como no nos dejan usar la varita fuera de la escuela, aquí me regocijo! 

La chica sonrió y miró hacia abajo, a su regazo, sobre el que reposaban las manos de los dos. 

- A mí también me gusta mucho Transfiguración – comentó. – Pociones, más, pero tampoco se me da mal. Pociones es más – dudó, buscando una palabra conveniente – como Aritmacia, donde todo sale, y donde hay unas reglas que tienes que seguir, no importa cuanta magia tengas. ¿Me entiendes?

Él asintió y arrugó la nariz.

- En Pociones no tienes ventajas por ser más fuerte – se quejó.

- Exactamente. Lo tienes que trabajar.

- Aunque hay gente con un talento innato.

Ella hizo una mueca de disconformidad, curvando los labios en un gesto de duda.

- ¿Lo dices por Severus? No es talento: es mucha práctica. Muchísima.

- ¿Y tú? ¿También hacías pocioncitas con tres años?

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

- Miraba como mi madre las hacía, sí. Y he leído muchos libros, y hacía pociones, cuando todavía no podíamos usar la magia. 

- Yo tuve una infancia medio muggle – murmuró el chico. – Mi madre quiso que fuera a una escuela para magos con familia muggle, y nos ajustábamos bastante al temario muggle, acelerándolo un poco para poder hacer todo lo básico antes de los once años.

- ¿Estaba bien?

- Mucho – aseguró él. – Estaba muy bien, porque me enseñaba lo que más me hacía falta: a saber conjugar los dos mundos sin que interfirieran entre ellos.

- Debe de ser difícil – dijo ella. – Pero tus tíos sabían de tu madre, y de ti y de tu padre, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

- En la familia no teníamos problemas, mis tíos están muy orgullosos de que mi madre sea bruja, y nunca han hecho ningún comentario negativo, ni nada. El problema es cuando paso unos días con mis primos, por ejemplo, y me presentan a sus amigos, o cuando las vecinas de mi abuela vienen a verla y nosotros estamos en su casa. Saber disimular es muy importante, y hace falta que alguien te diga, donde no llegan los padres, qué puedes hacer y qué no.

- Tu familia es muy diferente de la mía.

- Somos muchos más – aceptó él.

- ¡Y no sólo eso! Nosotras no conocemos absolutamente a nadie muggle. Y no tengo tíos, ni primos, ni nada de nada. Estamos mi madre y yo, solitas. 

- ¿Te gustaría que fuerais más? ¿Te gustaría tener una familia muggle?

- Muggle quizá no – respondió ella, pensativa. – No me importaría, pero ahora me costaría acostumbrarme a esconder cosas y a disimular. Pero sí que estaría bien tener primos o tíos. ¡O un hermano! Mi madre es muy maja y estoy muy bien con ella, pero en casa falta gente, sobretodo cuando yo estoy aquí. ¡Debe ser tan triste volver a una casa vacía!

El chico asintió lentamente, mirando los dedos de ella e imaginando, por un momento, su casa, cuando tuviese una, y a él mismo llegando. Como la idea de encontrársela vacía no le gustó, la descartó enseguida, y se imaginó llegando a un hogar de verdad.

- ¿Cómo es que no se ha vuelto a casar? – dijo, finalmente.

- No lo sé – confesó la chica. – Nunca me habla de eso, y yo tampoco quiero preguntar. Nunca ha salido con nadie, después de mi padre, al menos, que yo sepa. 

- ¿Tan mal le fue?

La chica alzó los hombros con cara de pena.

- Sé muy poquito, Sirius. No le fue bien, pero no se por qué y no sé como de grave fue. No le gusta hablar del tema, o sea que supongo que debía hacerle daño. 

Él le acarició el cuello suavemente, intentando animarla, y ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. 

- Siempre he pensado – dijo la chica, alegremente, cerrando el tema. – que mi padre no sabe lo que se pierde.

- Y tanto que no – aseguró él, asintiendo convencido. - ¡Yo no podría dejar así a mi mujer y a mi hija...!

- Pero no sabemos sus motivos – le interrumpió ella.- Además, da igual. Quizá es mejor así.

Él asintió, sonriendo alegremente para aventar los fantasmas que habían aparecido.

- ¿Qué me cuentas tú? – le preguntó, acercándose a ella para sugerir todavía más intimidad.

- No mucho más que tú – observó la chica. – Que me escondo de mis alumnos porque no les quiero.

- O porque ellos te quieren demasiado a ti – cantó él a media voz.

- Pero me siento bien por la clase de hoy. Las clases en las que no hay desastres animan, ¿no crees?

Él rió suavemente.

- Dios mío – dijo, con voz de miedo exagerada – ¡¡pobre McGonagall, cómo se debe sentir cuando nos da clase!!

La chica le picó juguetonamente en el hombro con una sonrisa divertida.

- Ya sabes qué te toca – concluyó.

- No te he oído – dijo él, cerrando los ojos expresivamente. – Si te oyese, sin embargo, te tendría que decir que sugerir tal cosa a mi grupo de amistades equivaldría a un suicidio social ¡y una revisión médica obligada muy, muy intensa!

- Pero McGonagall os quiere. Seguro que no es lo mismo.

- Ahora quienes no tienen que haberte oído son _ellos – susurró él, señalando con una inclinación de cabeza las escaleras que conducían, tras la puerta cerrada, a la residencia - ¡Les romperías el corazón!_

- Eres un exagerado – le regañó ella. - ¡Te lo inventas todo!

- ¡Oh! – se quejó el chico, muy ofendido. – ¡Me estás llamando _fantasioso! ¡Antes me has llamado pelota, ahora mentiroso! – le dirigió una mirada dolida y le giró la cabeza, inspirando entrecortadamente. – Con lo que yo siento por ti, ¡no sabes como me hiere que tengas un concepto así de mí! Yo sólo intento ser tan bueno como puedo delante de ti, y me esfuerzo para que veas lo mejor de mí, ¡y mira qué consigo!_

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con cara de circunstancias, y le obligó, con un dedo en la barbilla, a volver a mirarla. Él se giró, poniendo cara de inmensa pena, y la miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de que ella le sonriera seductoramente y se inclinara hacia él peligrosamente.

- ¿Y si a mí me gusta que seas malo? – le picó, antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Entonces genial – murmuró él, sin respiración debido al juego al que ella le sometía.

Ella asintió, prepotente, y le estiró hacia ella para besarlo con mucho más interés y pasión. Sirius se dejo hacer, nada inactivo, con los ojos cerrados y gozando de cada segundo.

- Pero que sepas – dijo ella tan pronto como separaron los labios – que no me he creído ni una palabra.

- Tú misma – le respondió él, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa irresistible. – Pero te gusto como chico malo, ¿no? ¡¿Basta de fingir?!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, riendo suavemente.

- No me gustan los chicos que fingen – explicó – pero yo no he dicho que me gustases como chico malo. Sólo he dicho que "y si...?"

- Pero eso es que sí – aseguró él, manteniendo su actitud de completamente seguro de sí mismo.

- Quizá sí – suspiró ella – o quizá no. Pero vuelvo a no creerte: ni finges delante de mí, ni podrías ser un chico malo, ni que lo quisieras.

- ¿Malo, como Lucius? – preguntó él, con una mueca de duda.

- Malo como Lucius – repitió la chica. - ¿Verdad que no?

Él sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de asco extremo.

- Y, si lo fueras – añadió la chica – que sepas que no querría estar en la misma habitación que tú.

- Yo tampoco – dijo él, con un escalofrío.

- Pues ya está.

- ¡Así como estoy ya soy irresistible! – acabó él, con cara de estar siguiendo a rajatabla el razonamiento empezado por ella. – ¡¿Otro beso?!

La chica rió, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, pero, para sorpresa de él, cumplió su demanda y le besó en los labios, entre risas.

- Eres más bonita... – suspiró él contra los labios de ella, sin saberse reprimir.

- Tú también lo eres – le respondió la chica. - ¡Me lo paso más bien contigo!

- Yo también – confesó él, en un murmullo complacido. – Me gusta mucho dar clases contigo.

- Y a mí. ¡Es mucho más divertido cuando te tengo al lado mientras preparamos las clases!

El ruido de pasos en la escalera, de un par de alumnos que subían a un piso superior, les interrumpió.

- Ya se ha terminado el entreno – observó él, serio.

- Es la hora – apuntó ella, después de consultar su reloj.

- Adiós paz – suspiró el chico. – Dentro de nada tendremos a Lily y a James aquí, a dejar el uniforme, al menos.

- ¿Quieres bajar? – sugirió ella, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

- Estarán los de tercero, y tú no querías verles más hoy, pero no me puedo quedar aquí, que vendrán tus compañeras, ¿y qué dirán?

- A mi no me importa bajar, de verdad. A lo mejor no vienen, después de todo. Y mis compañeras tampoco dirán nada si nos encuentran aquí. ¡Ya has visto a Flo!

Él suspiró tristemente.

- Tenemos que bajar – sentenció. – Yo, por lo menos; dentro de nada Jamie estará buscándome desesperadamente para explicarme con todo lujo de detalles el entreno, y querrá venir aquí, y no podemos darle este mal ejemplo. Me sabe mal.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió para darle ánimos.

- Vamos, entonces – dijo, picándole la rodilla.

Sirius asintió lentamente y luego se levantó, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo. Cuando la tuvo de pie a su lado, en medio de la habitación, se le acercó tímidamente y le acarició disimuladamente la mano con los dedos.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, hoy – susurró, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Yo también – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias por hacer los deberes conmigo.

- Me ha gustado – aseguró y, con una sonrisa cariñosa, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Mucho.

- ¡Me alegro! – exclamó ella, cogiéndole de la manita. - ¿Vamos a enfrentarnos a los renacuajos?

El chico alzó los hombros.

- Quédate aquí – aconsejó, preocupado. – Conmigo no son tan pesados, y me los quito de encima más fácilmente. Tú, descansa y relájate mucho.

- Vengo contigo – objetó la chica. – No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ¡y a mí también me necesita Lily para explicarme todas las cosas _increíblemente difíciles que hace James encima de una escoba! _

- Ya – se quejó él. - ¡Ese chico es un exhibicionista! ¡Para quedar bien delante de Lily hace de todo!

-Cualquier día se nos hará daño – coincidió Mar, a la vez que los dos caminaban hacia la puerta. – ¡Y aún le gustará, porque Lily lo querrá mimar!

_Nota: Los posibles errores en ítems o asignaturas mencionados directamente en los libros es debida a un problema de traducción. Para nosotros, todos esos nombres son diferentes, pues hemos leído los libros en catalán e inglés. Ante la duda, se ha tomado la versión inglesa, de los libros, o la castellana, basada en páginas de fans. Disculpad la posible confusión._


	3. ¿Me hace proposiciones indecentes?

¿Me hace proposiciones indecentes? 

Delante de los otros eran, exactamente igual que antes, compañeros de clase que compartían bromas esporádicas, risas y comentarios entre clase y clase. Aquel primer día, por ejemplo, sentados en los sofás de la sala común rodeados de tres Marauders, una Lily, dos compañeras de la habitación de ella y un par de renacuajos, que habían acudido en busca de ayuda, se comportaron, aunque no fue fácil, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. De vez en cuando, se permitían cruzar una mirada sedienta que los dos intentaban hacer pasar por casual, pero a parte de aquello nada delataba que los labios de él hervían, como él mismo había dicho, cada vez que pensaba en ella, ni que ella apenas se concentraba en nada más que en los ojos de él. Acababan de descubrir un nuevo mundo, un mundo con el que el chico había estado soñando durante semanas, imaginando toda una vida de detalles minúsculos y cuestionándose la posibilidad que alguna vez se hiciera realidad, y ahora, que había probado cómo era tenerla de verdad, besar sus labios y acariciarle la mejilla, su curiosidad y sus ganas de estar con ella, en su habitación, ellos solos y hablando, abrazados en el suelo, parecían ocupar un lugar preferente en su mente. Se hacía difícil estar sentado entre James y Remus y escucharlos mientras ellos susurraban detalles de la práctica de Quidditch o de la clase de Adivinación, y a cada momento se encontraba con el nombre de ella en los labios, ansioso por pronunciarlo y acercarla otra vez hacia él, Mar, preciosa, Mar, te echo de menos, Mar, me muero por besarte. ¡Y cómo bullían!

Pero disimular se hacía necesario, aunque él no entendía las causas. La había besado por sorpresa, sin hablar antes de su relación – y aquello pronto se convertiría en una de sus principales obsesiones – y no podía, bajo ningún concepto, forzarla a mostrar públicamente una cosa que no le había pedido. No la podía llamar, no le podía sonreír de aquella manera dulce y cariñosa, tan llena de confianza, que acababa de aprender, y casi no la podía mirar, obsesionado con no llamar la atención sobre ellos. Se tranquilizaba recordando las clases de Pociones que tenían por delante, las prácticas de Quidditch, los pasillos desiertos al volver a la residencia de la biblioteca o de alguna clase, y se regañaba mentalmente cuando se sorprendía pensando en la próxima vez que la encontrase a solas, pues se notaba tan desesperado por su contacto que, seguro, la ofendería. 

Y, aunque aquel primer día Sirius tuvo que dejar asentadas ciertas cosas, como la determinación de esconderse del mundo o el comportamiento estándar cuando ella no estaba pero él quería que estuviera, comenzando a entrenarse en el uso de ciertos recursos extremos, y que tuvo también que hacerse cargo de la primera gran necesidad de ella sin podérsela demostrar, justo después de haberla descubierto y, por tanto, más nervioso y desesperado que de costumbre, no fue ese día, ni mucho menos, el peor. Fue el más duro de los primeros, por falta de costumbre, pero habría muchos más difíciles más adelante, y ni siquiera llegaban a vislumbrarlos.

La primera prueba acabó pasando, cuando la tarde acabó, y dejó al chico en la sala común, mientras los otros subían a prepararse para la cena, estirado hacia atrás con la cabeza inclinada hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados, reviviendo nítidamente, ahora que por fin tenía ocasión, la sensación de los labios de ella cerrándose sobre los suyos y el calor de su cuerpo apoyándose contra el de él. La chica bajaría, empezó a planear mientras todavía soñaba, con un poco de suerte antes que los otros, e irían todos a cenar. No le costaría demasiado despistarlos un instante, quizá antes de llegar al comedor o quizá habiendo cenado, apartarla del resto y esconderla de las miradas de todos, acercarla a él, estirándola con la mano, y abrazarla muy fuerte, tan fuerte que la volviese a notar contra él, calentándole el alma, esconder la cara en su pelo y murmurarle que la había echado de menos.

Besarla estaría, razonó, fuera de sitio. No quería hacer nada sin su permiso, implícito, al menos, y empezar un encuentro furtivo con un beso confundiría los motivos del mismo. Quería tenerla cerca, la había echado de menos, y quería que ella entendiese eso, y no que iba desesperado y que besaba la única chica con quien tenía oportunidad. No la besaría, no al principio, no tan a hurtadillas. Hasta que no establecieran otra monotonía, los besos serían poco frecuentes, y cuando él estuviera completamente seguro de que ella lo deseaba. Bueno, entonces y cuando a él se le escaparan, claro. Era demasiado humano, y a menudo los sentimientos le desbordaban.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó que alguien se sentaba en su sofá, sólo a un metro de él, y al hacerlo encontró la sonrisa de ella que le saludaba. Antes de ser consciente de nada más que de la chica que tenía delante ya estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes de emoción por tenerla allí.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó ella, en un murmullo.

- Perfectamente – le respondió. La mano de ella, acariciándole su mano con las puntitas de los dedos, sobre el sofá, le hizo reafirmar aquella impresión, y se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante, acercándose a la chica. – Pensaba en ti – le confesó. – Te echo de menos.

Ella le miró, evidentemente complacida por el comentario, y el chico vio como las mejillas le subían a un rosa clarito.

- Yo también te echo de menos – reconoció ella, mirándole a los ojos. – Lily tardará en bajar, James y ella todavía estaban hablando del entreno...

Él asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que ella le decía, y alzó las cejas interrogativamente.

- Señorita Moran, ¿me hace proposiciones indecentes? – la picó, aunque el tono que empleó dejó bien claro que no perseguía un intercambio inocuo de comentarios insinuantes.

Ella le debió de entender a la perfección, porque se levantó del sofá y le miró con una ceja levantada.

- Señor Black, tengo que pasar un segundo por la biblioteca para coger un libro de Astronomía. ¿Me quiere acompañar?

 Él asintió y se levantó también.

- Ahora que veo que no son indecentes – terminó, seguro de sí mismo – la acompañaré con mucho gusto.

La chica le picó suavemente el brazo para regañarlo y como despedida mientras iba a decir a los amigos respectivos donde iban. Volvió sólo un instante después, con una sonrisa y su cartera, sólo con los libros de Astronomía, y le condujo, casi sin más palabras, fuera de la residencia.

- James me ha dicho – murmuró cuando ya caminaban por un pasillo que iba hacia la biblioteca – que te verá en el comedor, y que mires a ver si encuentras algún libro interesante, tú también, para no ir de vacío a la clase de hoy.

- ¿Todavía estaba con Lily? – preguntó él, con una voz de duda que ella respondió con una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Que no han podido hablar en toda la tarde!

El chico sacudió la cabeza suavemente, poco concentrado en la conversación. La chica caminaba a su izquierda, unos pasos por delante de él, y se entretenía en observarla con atención, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle de sus movimientos. 

- ¿Qué libro tienes pensado coger? – preguntó, aparcando el tema de James y Lily.

Ella alzó los hombros y le hizo una mueca.

- Depende de los que haya – suspiró. – Todos tenemos el proyecto, y hay pocos libros.

- A ver – coincidió él, alzando los hombros a la vez que se metía las manos en los bolsillos. – Además, ¡como aún no tenemos decidido qué haremos...!

Ella moderó sus pasos expresamente para ponerse un poco por detrás de él, y le cogió suavemente del brazo.

- Igualmente – objetó – pensaba que sólo querías que saliéramos de la sala común.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida antes de fingir una actitud orgullosa.

- La sala común es demasiado poco para mí – comentó, como si fuese indudable. – ¡_Tengo que dejar que el mundo vea mi perfección!_

Ella le apretó el brazo juguetonamente.

- ¡Y yo que creía que me echabas de menos y querías estar a solas conmigo!

El chico rió suavemente, a la vez que se giraba hacia ella y la miraba significativamente a los ojos para que no tuviese ninguna duda de sus intenciones reales. 

- Te echaba de menos – confirmó él en un susurro, sacando la mano del bolsillo para pasarla alrededor de su cintura. – Y quería estar lejos de ésos para abrazarte y para poder hablar contigo, y para hacerte caricias y darte besitos.

Ella suspiró, alegre, y le estiró hacia una puerta lateral que daba a otro pasillo.

- Ya iremos a la biblioteca después de cenar, o mañana – sugirió la chica.

Él asintió.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

- A la terraza – indicó ella, señalando una puerta unos metros más allá. – Es pronto, y allí hay bancos para sentarse. ¿Qué me dices?

Él hizo un ruido de aprobación y caminó hacia donde ella le había señalado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al cabo de unos instantes, mirándola con preocupación. - ¿Aún te sientes cansada?

- Estoy bien – le tranquilizó. – Se me ha pasado del todo, de verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?

Él la miró con expresión seductora.

- Si te tengo al lado, siempre, gatita – le susurró, tan exageradamente que hizo reír a la chica, pero no tanto que dejase lugar a dudas sobre si era sincero o no, y pudo ver como ella enrojecía muy suavemente.

- Miau – cantó la chica, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas en una expresión interrogante.

- Miau – asintió él, convencido.

Habían llegado a la terraza, poco más que un pasillo exterior amplio que rodeaba y daba paso a un pequeño jardín interior rectangular, muy del estilo de un claustro, con bancos de piedra cada pocos metros, y se sentaron en uno de ellos, cerca de la puerta.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo – recordó ella, mirándose el reloj.

- No te preocupes, no llegaremos tarde – aseguró él. – Además, desde aquí llegaremos antes.

- Estamos más cerca – coincidió ella. – Si cortamos por ahí – dijo, señalando una de las tres puertas que daban a la terraza – y bajamos por las escaleras de la armadura que estornuda...

Sirius se rió suavemente ante la mención: la armadura no estornudaba _antes de que los Marauders llegaran a Hogwarts._

Claro que no era la primera cosa que habían hechizado en la escuela, y, sin lugar a dudas, quedaba muy lejos de ser la más grave.

-¿Y qué, qué me cuentas? – preguntó finalmente. - ¿Todo bien, entre las chicas?

- Perfectamente – aseguró la chica. – Lily me ha estado contando que James es muy mono y que ha sido un entreno muy provechoso, y que qué bien que haya ido, y todo. Y tu buscador, ¿qué se cuenta?

- No mucho – se quejó él. – Entre que hablaba bajísimo para que no le pudiese oír Lily, y que enseguida ha venido Remus y ha empezado a hablar de Trelawney, ¡no hemos tenido tiempo! Seguro que esta noche tendrá un montón de cosas para contarme, por eso.

- Hacen el proyecto juntos – apuntó ella. – ¡Tendrá anécdotas para contarte, seguro!

- Pues no será lo mismo – constató él, con voz de superioridad. – Podría hacerlo con el Marauder más sexy del mundo, y se conforma con una pelirroja.

- Pero Remus – dijo ella, fingiendo incomprensión – ya tenía pareja, ¡¿no?!

Él la miró a los ojos con una mueca de molestia.

- Me picas – la regañó. – Tú no _piensas que el Marauder más sexy sea Remus._

- ¿No te gusta que te pique? – preguntó inocentemente ella.

- Respecto a Marauders que puedan ser mejores que yo, no – explicó Sirius. – Quizás no soy el Marauder más sexy (y sí, es falsa modestia, ¡por supuesto que lo soy!) pero si tú no lo pensaras no estarías en este banco conmigo, ahora. ¿Me equivoco?

- No lo sé – dijo ella, riéndose. – No sólo me relaciono con gente extremadamente sexy, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – se horrorizó él. - ¡¿Quieres decir que no escoges tus amistades según el físico?! ¿¿Y cómo lo haces, entonces??

- Por la personalidad – aclaró ella, siguiéndole el juego. – Por cómo me lo paso con ellos, por cómo son por dentro...

- Parámetros secundarios – dijo él, a media voz, con cara de asco, justo antes de mirarla con una radiante sonrisa traviesa. – Cada vez me parezco más a Malfoy, ¿a que sí?

- Yo – se rió ella – ya te he dicho qué pasaría si fueras como él.

- Ya. ¡Aunque no entiendo por qué, Mar! ¡¡Tan majo que es!!

- Tendría que grabar eso – le amenazó ella – y pasarlo cuando estés plantándole cara, o cuando te estés quejando de todas las cosas feas que después dices que es.

- Momentos de alienación – suspiró él. – Pero lo que pienso de verdad es que es una persona dulce y servicial, siempre atenta, con un gran valor humano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, censurándolo con una sonrisa.

- Te podría estar escuchando – le recordó.

- Nah – respondió él, tranquilamente. – Ya se habría muerto de la sorpresa.

La chica volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pero esa vez se inclinó, a la vez, hacia delante, hasta que la tuvo sobre el hombro de Sirius, y se apoyó, abrazándose a su brazo.

- No te tendrías que pelearte tanto con él – le aconsejó tímidamente. – Esa rivalidad con Slytherin...

- Ya lo sé – la interrumpió. – Tendríamos que intentar evitarla, ya lo sé. Como mínimo, y te juro que no es para justificarme, puedes estar segura que no somos los únicos responsables.

- Lo sé. Pero vosotros sois mis amigos, y me importa más como os comportáis y lo que os pase que lo que hagan ellos.

-¡Cierto! – exclamó él, con voz de acabarse de dar cuenta de algo trascendental. –¡¡Que tú, _sorprendentemente, nos juzgabas por el carácter y no por el físico, como todo el mundo!!_

Por toda respuesta, la chica se acercó más a él, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-Tú sólo pasas tiempo conmigo por el físico – suspiró ella.

-Y porque estás podrida de dinero – apuntó el chico. – Pero el Sirius que no hace tantas bromas – murmuró, mirándola a los ojos, serio – te diría que estoy contigo porque eres la chica más divertida y simpática de la escuela, y porque contigo me lo paso muy bien. ¿Tonterías, verdad? ¡Menos mal que a ese Sirius no le conozco!

Ella se separó de él, incorporándose a medias, le miró unos instantes y le besó suavemente en la mejilla. 

- James – le regañó cuando se separó, con una expresión traviesa – te mataría si te oyese decir que _yo soy la chica más divertida y simpática de la escuela. ¡Pero gracias, Siriecito! Eres muy mono, ¿sabes?_

Él alzó los hombros, esponjándose, y levantó el brazo en el que ella se apoyaba para pasárselo alrededor de los hombros.

- Tú más – aseguró. – Y Jamie que piense lo que quiera, pero yo tengo otras opiniones. ¡A él tampoco le gustaría que yo pensara de Lily lo mismo que piensa él! 

-No – coincidió ella. – Y a mí tampoco. ¡Soy una mala amiga!

-O una buena amiga de Jamie – propuso el chico.

-O una buena amiga de Jamie – aceptó. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar, guapo?

Él miró el reloj antes de responder.

-Es la hora – dijo, con pena. – Tenemos que ir yendo o no llegaremos a tiempo. ¿Qué harás, después de cenar?

-No lo sé – respondió ella, alzando los hombros. – Supongo que nada, ir a la sala común hasta que sea la hora, a ver qué hace Lily. ¿Tenéis planes, los Marauders?

-No. Nada que no hagamos normalmente, al menos. ¡A ver qué le pasa por la cabeza al buscador!

Ella le miró un instante a los ojos antes de abrazarlo más fuerte.

-Qué bien que se está así – exclamó, muy bajito.

Él asintió y la escondió, rodeándola con los dos brazos. 

-Muy bien – afirmó. - ¡Me malacostumbras, Mar! ¡Ahora iré abrazando Marauders cuando no toque!

Ella le sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Vamos, anda – repitió, feliz, antes de dejarlo y de levantarse del banco. - ¡Y ten cuidado, a ver si le romperás el corazón a Lily!

El chico hizo una mueca pensativa antes de levantarse también.

-Creo que no tenemos futuro – suspiró, triste. - ¡¡James y yo no nos entenderíamos nunca!!

La chica le miró, fingiendo estar completamente de acuerdo, y le picó compasivamente en el hombro. No hacía falta más explicación para que ella notase la ironía, muy exagerada, pues James y él eran, sencillamente, inseparables, y se entendían a la perfección sin palabras, sólo con una mirada, gracias a la inmensa cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos.


End file.
